Enhanced charge carrier mobility within a channel region of a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) device is achieved through strain. Silicon-germanium (SiGe) is a typical material utilized to induce compressive strain in p-type field-effect transistors (PFETs) in a Si channel for increased hole mobility due to the larger lattice constant of Ge compared to Si. Tensile strain may be achieved for increased electron mobility in in-type FETs (NFETs) by the introduction of silicon-carbide (SiC) due to the smaller lattice constant of carbon compared to Si.